


Six Month RAD-iversary

by KatieNoctem



Series: Kore's Adventures in Devildom [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Gen, MC is female and has a name, Thats a lot of tags, one big polycule, pure self indulgence, six month anniversary, suprise party, the whole squad is here, they're kind of all dating but it's not super obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieNoctem/pseuds/KatieNoctem
Summary: A rewite of the party event story, featuring my MC Kore. (She/her AFAB)I got a little carried away, and some of the text used is from the event, but hopefully I wrote a little more insight into both my MC's and the brothers feelings. Maybe?
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kore's Adventures in Devildom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806544
Kudos: 24





	Six Month RAD-iversary

Kore joined the Student Council in the main hall only slightly nervous. She was fairly sure she hadn’t done anything to get herself into trouble this week and her grades were pretty good, as long as you didn’t look too closely at her marks in History. Still, she made sure to stand just a little behind Mammon just in case. She watched Lord Diavolo get ready to make his announcement, eyes flicking around the room for any sign this was bad news, but everyone looked just as confused as she did.  
“I’ve gathered you all here for a very special reason. In a few days, Kore will have been with us for a full six months.”  
_Oh… OH! Had it really been so long?_ Suddenly it felt like time was moving way too fast, half way through the year had come up well before she was ready for it.  
“Tell us, Kore, how do you feel? Do you wish to continue staying at the House of Lamentation?”  
She wanted to shout yes, that she never wanted to leave. But she was mindful of Lucifer stood only a few feet away, and he wouldn’t be best pleased with such  _ uncouth _ behaviour in front of the Prince. As if sensing her thoughts she vaguely heard Lucifer say something about answering honestly. Ducking her head slightly and taking a single deep breath she nodded.  
“Of course!”   
Well she’d tried to stay composed, but she knew her voice carried just a touch too much excitement and her grin was a bit too broad. To his credit, Diavolo just chuckled, clearly pleased with her answer. Apparently pleased too, with just how close she’d managed to get to the seven brothers. As the room around her dissolved into a debate about whether the time had gone too fast or if it felt as if she’d always been there ( _ both _ , she thought) she found Diavolo’s eyes and smiled at him, mouthing a thank you. She could hear the brothers joking with each other about their first impressions and her heart filled with warmth and affection for them all. Sensing a lull in the conversation she cleared her throat, grinning broadly as they all turned to look at her.  
“Let’s throw a party to celebrate!”  
Suddenly the mood shifted. Was it such a terrible idea? Usually at least some of them would be pleased at an excuse to party, but as they started making their excuses (and Asmo was the first, which hurt more than she’d expected) she felt her heart drop. Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth and trying not to let the hurt show on her face as one by one they told her they were too busy. She half expected it from Levi, but the others… some of those excuses were terrible. Even Mammon was looking shifty and refusing to meet her eyes.  
“It seems like everyone is rather busy. Well then, this meeting is adjourned.”  
It took everything in her not to run out of the doors as soon as Diavolo had finished speaking, instead she gave the Prince a quick nod, spinning on her heel and swiftly making her way out of the hall, muttering something about homework.

Simeon and the other exchange students found her before she could find them, apparently Luke had been worried when she’d been pulled away to the hall for a meeting and she ruffled the boys hair fondly despite his complaints. Luke might be many years older than her, but he looked like a kid and she couldn’t not treat him like one. She sat on one of the desks in the abandoned classroom, letting the fake smile drop from her face as she rested her chin on her palm.  
“Mhm, six months. I suggested a party but suddenly they’re all far too busy for that. Even Asmo.  _ Asmo!  _ He who jumps on every opportunity to get dressed up like he’s starving and its the best food he’s ever seen!”  
Simeon rested a hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze. “I’m sure it was just a coincidence that they all had plans.”  
Solomon beside him nodded. “They are demons, after all. Perhaps they don’t care much about things like half year anniversaries.”  
The conversation dissolved into how their time seemed to have flown by, and how Solomon seemed so at ease here from the start.  
“There are still things I’m not used to.” Kore shrugged. “I still need reminding sometimes to check the food to make sure it won’t hurt me, which is odd. And, well, living in the House of Lamentation is always full of surprises. Still.. It feels like home.”  
“Well naturally you wouldn’t be used to everything. The Devildom is completely different to the human world.”  
“Not completely.” This time the smile she wore was genuine. “There’s plenty of similarities, I will give you that the differences aren’t always subtle though.”  
If she hadn’t been watching carefully she might have missed the slightly fond smile that touched the corners of the Sorceror’s normally stoic expression. Such a stark contrast to the warmth she could feel from Simeon smiling beside her.  
“Oh right, Kore…” Solomon cleared his throat, eyes narrowing just a touch as he studied her. “I was planning to go buy those materials you recommended after class. Could you possibly come with me?”  
Huh? Solomon was inviting her on a shopping trip? That was… unusual. Narrowing her gaze ever so slightly back at him she considered it for a few moments before nodding. If the boys were going to avoid her then she might as well use her time doing something interesting, and shopping with Solomon would be a good distraction.   
“Of course.” Kore smiled at him brightly. “Don’t leave without me.”

The town is bright and bustling, and being here without one of the brothers was a novel experience in itself. Besides, she hadn’t had much chance to talk to Solomon outside of classes so this was the perfect excuse to pick his brains. He wouldn’t give up personal information, she didn’t know why she expected any different, but he was a wealth of knowledge about pacts and magic and really she should have been picking his brains much earlier. Plus he had all the best stories about Simeon and Luke, she’d gathered enough material to tease the littlest angel with for weeks, if not months.   
“Thank you for coming with me.”  
Kore shrugged. “It’s no problem, it’s nice to get to know you a little better. You’re an interesting dude.”   
“I’ve been called many things, but I think that’s a first.”  
She grinned and sketched a mock bow, freezing still bent double at the sound of a familiar voice. Slowly she righted herself, glancing around until she spotted him.  
“Oh… isn’t that Mammon?” Solomon muttered from beside her, a thread of confusion lacing through his words.  
“What are you doing Mammon?”  
He froze, nearly jumping out of his skin at the sight of her stood there with Solomon, stumbling over his words as his eyes darted between the two of them. Even Solomon’s perfectly mundane questions leaving him flustered. Kore frowned, just a little, feeling a pang of something painful in her chest when he admitted he was saving up for something. Mammon, she had learned, was almost as bad as Levi when it came to excitement over things he wanted to buy. Which meant he was specifically hiding it from her. She almost missed Solomon’s sly jab at the demon, sending a quick elbow into his ribs when she realised what he’d said. When Mammon turned his attention back to her, questioning why she was out with Solomon, a small hurt part of her wanted to lie, tell him it was a date. Luckily, the bigger, less petty side of her won out.  
“We just came to buy some materials.” She shrugged, chewing on her bottom lip.  
With a half-explanation Solomon vanished, leaving the two of them alone as Mammon starting to bluster about her going out with other guys. This she was used to, and it made her feel just a little better.  
“Are you jealous?” A small smirk played across her lips. He was, she knew he was, he knew he was, hells, even Solomon could have spotted it a mile away. But he always denied it, even after everything. She made a mental note that maybe more lessons on sharing were in order and sighed, listening to him bluster. He wouldn’t tell her what he was buying, and it stung, even when he apologised for the way they all turned her down. The only one of the brothers so far to express any real remorse over their sudden busy schedules.  
“I get it, you’re working now, of course you’re busy.”  
He nodded. “Yeah! Still… sorry. Anyway, I gotta get back to it. I’ll see ya at home.”  
She nodded. “Bye Mammon.”

The next day she started getting suspicious, Beel came to find her in her room and took her out to Hell’s Kitchen on a pretense of thanking her for her help. Beel was always sweet to her, but this felt more so than usual, he offered to take her more often, held her hand, asked about her favourite food… she wondered if maybe he felt guilty for turning her down as well, food was a classic Beel apology after all. And he did only share food with special people. But then, when they got back, Asmo collared her and insisted on trying a whole host of beauty products on her. In and of itself, not incredibly unusual, but two of them doing this in one day was kind of suspicious. Maybe they were feeling guilty? Not that she’d say no to being pampered right now, not when sadness had started to gnaw a hole in her chest. But then two became three, Levi calling her on pretense of some emergency only to get her to look through games with him. Half of which were games she knew she’d been talking about in the past few weeks. Though it did offer her a chance to at least get to hold his hand, leaning against him with a smile as he went through reviews with her. They might all be acting sketchy as hell, but the opportunity to spend a little time with each of the brothers soothed some of the ache of their sudden attempted departure from her life. Though the warmth came crashing down as they all suddenly declared hectic schedules and vanished on her after lunch, on a weekend, the one day everyone had off. Trying not to let the hurt show on her face Kore grabbed her coat, pulling out her D.D.D and firing off a quick message to the group chat she had with the Purgatory Hall residents.  
“I’m going to see the angels for a bit. Don’t wait up.”  
She was out of the door before anyone could stop her, stalking across the campus.  
Mammon frowned and looked over at the eldest. “Do we really hafta keep this a secret from her?”  
“It’s not really a surprise party if she knows about it.” Satan frowned.  
“But she’s…” Mammon flailed his hands towards the door.  
“It’ll be worth it in the end.” Lucifer nodded, though his tone suggested he was trying to convince himself as much at them.

Over at Purgatory Hall Kore had called an emergency group meeting, trying to hide the worry and panic on her face when she greeted the other exchange students. She had hoped they’d tell her she was being silly, that nothing had changed, but even Luke had noticed the brothers were acting colder than usual. She felt her face crumpling a little, Simeon resting a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
“Well they are busy right?”  
Kore tried to nod, but Solomon stopped her with a simple “I think they’re lying”. She bit down hard on her lip, willing herself not to cry, not to let the panic set in as she listened to them debate whether the brothers were up to something or not, offering her own agreement that they were acting sketchy. She felt Simeon squeeze her gently, reassurance and just the touch of something protective.  
“Well, we’ll have to keep an eye on them.”

The next day she found herself in the Library, maybe getting lost in a good book (or even a terrible one) would help her feel better. Help her forget. What she didn’t expect was to wander into Satan, who was apparently doing a terrible job of being busy. She froze, an apology falling off her tongue as soon as he spotted her. But he gestured for her to join him, asking after her mood (she just managed to bite her tongue from pointing out that of course she was upset, you idiot) and offering her a seat next to him which she gladly took. It was a tight squeeze, but aside from a pretty blush on his cheeks he didn’t complain, and Kore enjoyed the warmth of his closeness, inhaling the scent of books and resting her cheek against his shoulder. She could hear him talking, but she was only half paying attention until he asked a question.  
“Are there any books you want to read?”   
“I want to talk with you.”  _ ‘Since you’re all ignoring me the rest of the time’ _ . She half expected him to make excuses and disappear, but instead he agreed, showing her a magical photo album full of old photos of him. Though she wouldn’t have guessed they were old judging by how little they’d aged, darn Demon biology. All too soon it was over, as he ushered her out of the room towards dinner, only for her to find herself ushered back out of the dining room on a mission to find Belphie.

As they watched her leave Asmo frowned at his brother. “Do you think she suspects something?”  
Satan shrugged. “Not sure, I can never tell with her. Some days she’s almost as sharp as me, others it’s fairly clear Mammon’s influence is rubbing off on her.” He frowned a little. “She’s sad though, I think.”  
“Well of course she’s sad! We’re all suddenly ignoring her all the time!” Mammon grumbled, shooting a glare at Lucifer. “I told you this was a terrible idea!”  
“It is not a terrible idea, and we’re not completely ignoring her. Everyone has spent at least some time with her over the past few days.” Lucifer sighed, rubbing his temples. “The party is tomorrow, she’ll be  _ fine _ Mammon. She’s not a child.”  
Mammon just grumbled something under his breath about taking better care of their human and glanced towards the stairs, figuring by now Belphie would have convinced her into trying out pillows with him. She was, surprisingly, much less skittish around the youngest now despite all of his worrying. Certainly less so than any of them would have expected of her after all that had happened, and when they returned she was smiling softly. Belphie shooting them a quick thumbs up from behind her. She had that look on her face she normally got when Mammon was scheming, though the second eldest was watching hurt flash through her eyes at the same time. He wanted to tell her everything, to stop that forlorn lonely expression from crossing her face every time they were all suddenly busy, but Lucifer had been so insistent that the ends justified the means and he really wanted to see her joy at the surprise. So he swallowed down the bitter taste in his mouth, the pain that rose up every time he saw her dig her nails into her skin when they all disappeared on her, and the broken fragments of conversation he had caught coming from outside Purgatory Hall as he walked home one evening. It was probably a good thing he hadn't seen her then, the wobble in her voice and the flash of utter despair in her expression that had prompted Simeon to pull her into a hug would have had him spilling the beans in an instant. Lucifer be damned. He almost did it regardless when her face crumpled as they all announced their early nights, more so when she startled at Lucifer's request (order) to join him in his room, but she followed him regardless.

Kore was still a little nervous around the eldest, especially when he caught her off guard like this.  
"Did I do something?" She really didn't think she had done anything worth being in trouble over, but Lucifer's definition of misdeeds didn't always match her own so there was the chance.  
Instead he had her tasting teas. If this was a punishment it was her favourite so far, even better than that one time he had a flogger out. But as the tea tasting drew on she felt more and more like something was amiss, and listening more carefully to his words she wondered briefly how Lucifer had ever kept any secrets at all. Though he was, she mused, usually less open so maybe that was it. Either way she left the room full of delicious tea and more convinced than ever the brothers were up to something. For some small measure of revenge she teased him about blind folding him, knowing the eldest would never actually go for it but finding his reactions amusing all the same.  
"Maybe next time?" She hummed, leaving him with a wink and a smirk.

The next day, she realised a little belatedly after waking, was the six month anniversary. No one was acting right, Mammon was even juniper than usual, Lucifer barely said a word to her before vanishing and Asmo didn't even try to flirt with her over breakfast. With them all practically avoiding her the day went slowly and painfully. And when lessons ended the brothers were nowhere to be found. With a sigh Kore went to find the Angels and Solomon, clutching a small bag of gifts to her chest.  
"They left without you?" Luke's expression didn't know whether to be angry or upset.  
Kore nodded. "They're acting so weird. Do-do you think they hate me now?"  
Simeon had his arms around her almost immediately, hushing her with gentle reassurances. "Don't be foolish Little Lamb."  
Even Solomon scoffed, shaking his head. "I know for certain they don't. I've never seen a group of demons so smitten with a human. Mammon in particular…"  
Kore flapped a hand at him, her cheeks flushed. "Okay, okay, I get it. I just don't know what's going on!"  
"Maybe you should ask them when you get back. I'll walk you to the gates." Simeon smiled, gently pressing on her back as he guided her towards the exit.

“Is everything ready?”   
Mammon was a ball of nervous energy, flitting back and forth between the decorations and the food on the table. He flapped his hands at Beel, chasing him away from the feast they’d laid out. Though even he had to admit his younger brother had been extremely well behaved around the food, all things considered.  
“Nearly, do you think she’ll like it?” Asmo patted the decoration he’d finished hanging gently.  
Lucifer nodded. “She seemed excited about the idea of a party, and she enjoyed roping you all into a surprise party for me.”  
Mammon frowned. “I hope she likes it, we need this to make up for hurting her.”   
It was quiet, barely a mutter, and he was pretty sure only Levi heard him judging by the way the third born gently patted him on the shoulder.  
“She’ll be happy.” He nodded.  
Lucifer sighed. “Do you know what to do Mammon?”  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m not an idiot y’know?”  
Satan chuckled. “Well that’s debatable.”

She pushed her way quietly through the doors of the House of Lamentation, Simeon’s gentle words and encouragement on the way there giving her some courage to face the brothers and hopefully press some answers out of them. She hadn’t expected to see any of them, much less Mammon standing in the entrance hall ready to greet her.   
“Ah, Kore, you’re back! You gotta come quick! The guys need your help! C’mon!”  
She froze, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly at him, a sharp retort ready on her tongue. But before she could say anything he was ushering her into the dining room Barely a few steps through the door she froze, eyes wide and heart jumping into her throat. There stood all the brothers, amidst decorations and a lavish spread of food.  
_ ‘Kore, do not cry. You’re not going to cry at this. _ ’  
“Happy half-year anniversary!”  
‘ _ Nope, do not cry. Hold it together. _ ’ But her throat is tight as she stares at them, all so happy amongst the decorations.  
“What’s going on?” She tries to keep the tremor from her voice, but she’s not entirely sure it worked. She’s so in awe she barely catches Lucifer explaining the surprise, that they’d been planning it for ages. As much as she wants to call them out on their weird behaviour the words won’t come when they all look so pleased with themselves and they clearly worked so hard. She nods. “What a surprise!”  
The twins look so pleased at her (mostly) faux surprise, though it’s hard to tell with Belphie - he at least seems pleased she hadn’t figured it out to their knowledge. Lucifer just nods.  
“It’s a modest affair but I hope you’ll enjoy it.”  
“It’s amazing! You’re all amazing!” Her voice is really shaking now, the tears starting to form in her eyes.  
But Lucifer isn’t done yet. “Each of us has prepared a gift for you.”  
‘ _ Oh no. They’re really trying to make me cry here aren’t they? _ ’  
Mammon is first, always greedy for attention, in his hands he holds a mug  
“I gotcha this! A mug with your name on it! You said you wanted one, right?” His hand is over his face, half hiding his smile and the flush on his cheeks, though it does nothing to hide the bright joy in his eyes, and the undercurrent of a need to please, to be accepted. “This is what I was saving up for!”  
Kore just nods, unable to form words though the bright smile that threatens to split her face in two seems to be enough for Mammon, who is grinning bright back at her as she gently takes the mug from him, clutching it to her chest. Mammon, who would find any excuse or scheme to try and get money with as little effort as possible, had actually  _ worked a real job _ to save up for this for her. It meant more than any material gift.  
Levi is next, handing over the game they’d chosen together in his room. The gift, as much as she will deeply enjoy playing it, especially the co-op parts with Levi by her side, also reminds me vividly of the warmth of holding his hand while they looked through the reviews and she swallows hard, grinning and mouthing her thanks. Asmo brought her beauty products, those she tried with him and a few extras including a lotion that promises to smell delicious. Breathing deeply through her nose she smiles at him and gently takes the basket, resting the game from Levi on top safely.  
“Promise you’ll give me a massage with that lotion some time?” It’s not quite a joke, and the words are a little choked, but his grin and the semi-tease of her words manages to calm some of the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.  
“Any time beautiful.” He winks, ignoring the noise of protest from Mammon.  
Beel gives her a favour coupon, one that will let her ask him to cook for her any time. The thought sends warmth blooming through her chest, and a pang of hunger in her stomach. Beel is one of the best cooks in the house, if not the best, though she guesses it’s little surprise given how much he eats, and the thought that he is not only willing to share food with her but to cook for her means more than she can say.  
Satan presents her with a magical album, one she can’t wait to fill with pictures of the brothers. She makes a mental note that they will start filling it tonight, the perfect way to remember her time at RAD, to imprint these men on her life forever. She nods at him, tucking the album under her arm with a smile and a promise to see it filled.  
Belphie gives her the pillow she had liked so much when she went to get him for dinner, and a promise to nap together. Carefully jugging the gifts she manages to tuck it under her other arm, it’s such a Belphie gift and she’s so happy he can be at ease with her now. That he actually  _ likes _ her after everything.  
“My next day off, we’ll watch movies and nap yeah?”  
He nods and steps back, finally it’s Lucifer’s turn. He has tea, her favourites from their taste-testing session, and a promise that he’ll teach her how to make it properly next time. She can feel her eyes stinging, vision starting to blur. Still, she offers him her best attempt at a smirk.  
“With blindfolds this time?”   
The brothers all stare at her, but Lucifer merely chuckles. “That was for tasting, preparing tea in a blindfold is foolish no?”  
She grins. Though it’s a little tearful, looking around until she spots a small side table and very carefully setting the gifts down before she turns to look at them all again.   
“Thank you all so much…” She’s smiling but she can feel a tear starting to trickle down her cheek, and she’s half certain Asmo is about to cut in with something about ruining her makeup or her skin but right now she couldn’t care less.  
“I’m sure that seeing you happy is enough of a reward for everyone. All right, on the count of three. One, two... ”  
**“Kore, please stay with us for a bit longer!”  
** That’s it. The dam truly breaks at the sight of them all stood together, asking her to stay with them. Seven of the most powerful demons in all of Devildom and they want her, a silly little human with no power, to stay there with them. Her heart is bursting and no matter what she does the tears won’t stop now.  
“Wait! Wait!” Mammon steps towards her, the other brothers closing in a little. “Human, uh, hey Kore, why’re you crying? Oof!”  
She doesn’t answer right away, nearly knocking Mammon and several of his brothers off their feet as she flings herself at them in a giant hug, beckoning with her free hand for the others to join until they’re one mass of warmth and hugs.  
“I’m just happy Mammon. I’m so happy.” She sniffles, choking back a sob. “I love you all so much, and you did all this for me. I- I thought you all… Oh it doesn’t matter. You guys are the best. Of course I’m staying, I never want to leave.”  
She’s sure she hears Mammon sniffle against her shoulder, but he’s buried in the pile of his brothers and she can’t see his face. He’s composed enough by the time they all pull away that she can’t quite tell is she heard right or not, though his eyes look a little red.

The meal is wonderful, a spread of human and devildom food, and nearly all of her favourites including Simeon’s BLTs and what she’s fairly certain are pastries made by Barbatos. Someone, Levi she guesses, even somehow acquired adzuki mochi as part of the desserts spread. And there she sits, surrounded by the brothers, the men (demons) she loves most in the world, drinking expensive Demonus out of a cute little mug with her name on it. Lucifer tried to convince her to sit at the head of the table, in his usual seat, but she’s much more comfortable in her usual seat in the thick of things, sandwiched between Mammon and Levi. The older brother’s hand on her knee, while she grins and laughs and drinks happily. It’s pure bliss, spurred on by the drink, and even Lucifer is getting tipsy at this point. Several drinks and already flushed in she stands and lifts her mug, all eyes turning to her.  
“I know I said this before, but I love you all so much.” She takes a sip and a deep breath. “And I want to spend more time with you all. So… so… promise me. Promise me you’ll all spend lots of time with me now? And we can take lots of pictures to fill my album, and I can keep telling you all how great you are.”  
There’s a beat of silence, the expectation that Lucifer will admonish her for her drinking. But instead he stands, cheeks flushed as he moves to scoop her into his arms again, his face pressed against hers.  
“We promise.” He practically purrs, voice dropping to a whisper as he gently presses a kiss to her cheek in a way she’s sure the rest will mock him relentlessly for later. “We still have blindfolded tea tasting to come.”  
She flushes, stumbling as Mammon tugs her out of his brother's grip and back down into her chair.  
“Hey hey, I’m her first! Remember that!”  
She soothes him gently, stroking his cheek and running her hand through his hair. “Shh Mammon, remember sharing?”  
He blushes, biting back a moan as her fingers scratch lazily against his scalp.   
“I’m so happy.” Kore grins, popping a bite of cake into her mouth. 

Lord Diavolo and Barbatos make a surprise appearance later into the night, and it’s only by the grace of his intoxication that Kore is spared a harsh lecture for her cries of “Lord Diavolo! Barbatos!” and over excited leap from the table. She stops just short of hugging him straight away, though, to his immense credit, the Prince takes it all in his stride smiling warmly and pulling her into a gentle hug, large hand patting her head gently.  
“Thank you… so much… for letting me…” her voice wobbles again and she can’t finish the sentence for fear of crying again “I’m sorry.”  
“I’m glad to see the exchange programme is such a success.” He chuckles, watching Beel gently lead her back to her seat. “You’ve been a credit to the human race Kore. I can’t wait to see what other surprises you have in store for us in the next six months.”  
He speaks with Lucifer for a few moments, clearly amused at the other’s state of intoxication and the warm hug the fallen angel wraps around him, before they both take their leave. As Barbatos shuts the door behind them, drowning out the sounds of the party, they just hear a plaintive cry from the human.  
“Oh! We should have got a group picture!”

  
  


They do in the end, though without the Demon Lord and his butler despite her complaints. It takes pride of place in the very front of her photo album.


End file.
